


Get It In, Get It On

by Arbutt (orphan_account)



Series: What was it that Bunnies do again? [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step One: Get Jane off the phone with Roxy.<br/>Step Two: Wash up.<br/>Step Three: Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It In, Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is from the main story (We'll Get There Eventually; so a lot of the things in here won't make much sense if you haven't read it, but like I've said, I don't think you need that to enjoy the smut.) and continues on as if the first part of this series had happened, so they've been in a relationship for awhile. Have fun!

"A..h..." Jane swallowed hard, shaking her head and biting the inside of her cheek, glancing away from him for a split second and speaking to Roxy once again. She held the tool out a little further, away from her body, and actually flat out crossed her legs. It was now probably obvious- her cheeks flushed, eyes dark and dilated, her breathing a little bit uneven.

A grin cut across Dirk's face, pleased that his actions had earned him the reaction he desired. Lowering the mechanism, he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, starting out with just lip, but soon adding tongue to the action. He nibbled lightly on her skin, slowly working down until he reached the edge of his shirt she was wearing.

Pulling his oily fingers from the mechanical part, Dirk pushed his hand up under Jane's shirt, letting her know full clear what his intentions were. The slick liquid on his fingers left a cool trail on her stomach and he easily slid his digits underneath her bra to tease at her breasts.

Jane squirmed and wiggled and puffed out her cheeks, trying to show her displeasure- she was on the _phone_ with _Roxy!_ She was obviously aroused, excited by the whole thing, but damnit she would fight tooth and nail to keep a little bit of self-control pinned down.

"Sorry, Roxy, go on." she said pointedly, squinting at him a little, but it was playful. She was challenging him.

A challenge, was it? Dirk smiled into her neck, increasing his attentions with his tongue. Meanwhile, he took the mechanism from her hand and placed it on the table. With his newly freed hand, Dirk began to rub Jane's thigh, circling closer and closer to the place she was trying to hide with her crossed legs. The hand under her shirt kept massaging her breast, his thumb running over her nipple often.

Finally reaching between her thighs, Dirk rubbed lightly at her jean's fabric, enough so that Jane would know that he was there, but not enough to really please her.

The lubricant was making everything slightly more intense. She found her hips rolling up and her eyes rolling back, as he made her nipple rock hard under his fingers. She was still very determined, however, and kept her hips still as he rubbed against her despite wanting to rock into and get more of his touch.

As Jane's enthusiasm increased, Dirk felt a few sparks set off in his own blood and pressed his fingers hard against the crotch of her jeans. Then, he deftly unbuttoned her jeans and, using his hips, gently uncrossed her legs so that he could fit in between them. Reaching behind her, Dirk slid a hand under her jeans to push her jeans down, hand firmly planted on her ass. Pressing himself against her, he lifted Jane up a little and quickly slid her pants down, so that her underwear was now exposed.

Setting her back down on the stool, Dirk returned his hand to her front and rubbed gently at the damp heat he found, his other hand still playing with her nipple. He knew that he couldn't stick his hands in her underwear, his hands were dirty with substances that should not be placed upon such delicate areas. Obviously there was only one other way to do things.

Removing his hand from her breast, Dirk's hands settled at Jane's waist and lifted her against him once more. As his hands followed the curve of her behind and removed her underwear in one fell swoop, Dirk ground her against the growing bulge in his shorts. Setting her back down on the stool, he continued to rub up against her, a gentle hum coming to his lips.

Jane gave a little noise of surprise when she was so suddenly lifted up, and frowned deeply when he removed her jeans. She pressed a hand over the receiver, intent on asking him if he intended to do this right _now,_ but then he was lifting her again and the cool air felt positively stimulating on her warm heat.

She couldn't help but shudder and just took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and responding to Roxy.

"MHnnm, um. Yeah I- ohhh-!" Jane gasped, as cotton alone covered his hard-on, which ground right against her warmth. She bucked her hips up just a little, almost invisibly, and bit on the inside of her lower lip.

Hearing her gasp into the phone, sent another thrill through him and he rutted up against Jane a few more times. As he did so, he took Jane's free hand and pressed it against his chest, sliding it across his pecs. As he did so, the oil of the smiley faces clung to her fingers and left dark trails of where her fingers touched. With one last hard press of his hips to hers, Dirk decided it was about time to up his game.

Kissing her neck one last time, Dirk lowered himself between her leg, his hands moving under and then onto her thighs. Opening her legs a little bit, he gave a light kiss on the small mound of hair, looking up at her before beginning. Then, slowly and teasingly, Dirk opened his mouth and gave a long lick to her labia, ending it with a small flick at her clit.

"--kaaaay, Roxy, I got it. Right, so then what." Jane tried her best to control the slight tremor in her voice, and it was mostly working, though she was busy watching as Dirk got her fingers covered in motor oil. She felt the smooth, wet substance on her thigh, and had to look down, where a muddy black handprint settled on her skin. It was an erotic sight, for some reason, and she had to bite her lip from making any more noise as Roxy chatted on and on.

She stared with an open mouth as she watched him part her legs and kiss --- oh, my god, he wasn't. He _wasn't..._

The first sensation of a slow, long lick against her labia made her legs tense up, but the small flick at her clit made her nearly cry out. It came out as a whimper instead, Jane's lips firmly closed in determination until she needed to respond to Roxy again.

"Oh, no, poor Jaspers. So- soooooooo..." she swallowed hard, trying quite desperately to keep her voice from wavering as it just had. "Is he all better now?"

Dirk couldn't keep himself from smirking just the slightest bit as he listened to Jane try to maintain a steady voice level. The hands he had on her thighs began to massage a little, feeling her tense up just the slightest bit. Still, it was his main goal to coerce her into hanging up on Roxy, so he continued his work.

This time, Dirk's tongue roved a little farther down until he found her hole and he circled the opening a few times, teasing and tasting. Occasionally he would press into her (a part of him appreciating the fact that what he and Roxy were doing both pertained to pussy), but only to draw out his actions a little longer.

Then, without any warning, he opened his mouth wide and jammed his face against her womanhood, pressing his tongue into her as far as he could. Dirk's nose pressed against her mound, every time he breathed he inhaled a noseful of Jane's arousal and that, along with her taste on his tongue, pulled a bout of desire from within him. He wriggled his tongue inside of her as deep as he could manage, remembering the spots that had made her twist when he had his fingers in her.

Jane was done for. To be entirely honest, she hadn't ever been on the giving end of oral sex before- she thought it was probably not a guy's favorite sex act to perform, and had never requested or hinted at it. She was obviously not expecting the sensations he was giving her.

She gave a very loud gasp, and held her breath as Roxy grew increasingly concerned. She shut her eyes and tipped her head back, feeling him press the edges of his tongue along the outside of her hole, very occasionally pushing inward. But then, without any kind of signal, he was diving in and it was passionate the way he laved her insides with his tongue-

"Ro-oxy, I ha-have to go! I'llcallyoubaa--aa...!" she hit 'end' and threw the damn phone down to the floor, reaching forward and clutching fistfuls of Dirk's blonde hair, keeping him where he was while soiling his hair. She hardly cared. "You a- _asshole-!_ " she cried out, but it was obviously only in delight. He was making her feel _amazing._

A smile was plainly evident on his face, but in response to his victory, Dirk simply aimed to please her even more. Feeling Jane's hands in his hair sent pleasant tingles down his back and he placed his mouth over her hole and giving it a light kiss and suck before giving a quick lick upwards to stimulate her clit again.

He was quick to return his tongue to Jane's heat, though, wanting to hear her freely cry out from what he was doing. Oily fingers slowly making their way up her thighs to give her ass a light squeeze.

Jane was surprised to say the least, at his enthusiasm in all of this, but she supposed she really should have expected behavior like this. He was always up for making things difficult after all.

She tightened her grip on is hair just a little bit more when he engaged her clit yet again, a shock of desire running through her. She shivered as he squeezed her ass, and when his tongue was back inside of her, she reached up with one (still clean!) hand, and played with her left nipple beneath her (his?) shirt, hard as a pebble in no time.

"Di-ohh, _god-_ Dirk, AH!"

At the sound of his name, a pool of pleasure appeared in his lower abdomen and his dick gave an approving twitch. Removing one of his hands from her behind, Dirk reached down to push his shorts down and let his erection spring free from his boxers and shorts. Taking his dick in his hand, he slowed down his attentions to Jane, but increased the pressure with which he pressed his tongue against her slick inner walls. Similarly, Dirk stroked himself slowly, the oil on his fingers smoothing out the friction.

As he pleasured her, Dirk reveled in the novelty of being able to do this with Jane. The girl he'd known for years that had eventually become one of his best friends and now here he was, adoring her in a more intimate way than he ever would have imagined. And he liked it that way.

Jane finally looked down- she had really only meant to glance- but then she couldn't look away. He was _touching himself,_ getting off on pleasing her, and she was beyond touched. Her heart swelled in her chest, and she tugged on his hair lightly, pulling him up.

"N-need to move," she told him. She was definitely not going to let him get off all by himself. She wanted to reciprocate- make this simultaneous and as good for him as it was for her. Besides, the oil need to be washed off somehow, right?

Dirk pulled away lazily when Jane tugged at his hair, his mouth feeling well covered with her juices. Wiping off most of it on the back of his arm, he stood up and kicked off his boxers and shorts next to Jane's pants. His hands traced over her legs and pulled them up to wrap around his waist, erection pressed against her stomach. From there, Dirk grabbed onto her butt in order to lift her off of the stool.

Unsure if she wanted to kiss him on the mouth, considering what he had been doing, Dirk kissed her neck and then her cheek. "Where to, m'lady?" he asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"Shower."

Jane was having none of his avoidance, she really didn't care at all about the consequences of a kiss right now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a rather passionate and demanding kiss on his lips, tongue pushing past them to move into his mouth. She was not particularly startled by the taste- to be frank, she'd had it before- but it was certainly new for her when the flavor of him and his kiss mingled with it.

He was pleased when Jane pressed her lips to his and even more so when she escalated it by reaching into his mouth with her tongue. The knowledge of their lower body nakedness made him groan a little into the kiss, squeezing her ass a little harder and rubbing her against his member. The feeling sent a rising heat through his body and he wanted to continue, but knew that reaching the shower was his main goal right now.

Without breaking the kiss, Dirk raised an eyelid by a slit, so that he could at least see the ground. With his memorization of his apartment's layout, he easily navigated the both of them to his shower stall.

Resting Jane's weight onto one arm for a quick moment, he opened the stall's door and then pressed her back against the shower's wall. "Looks like someone's still wearing clothes," he muttered, hand slipping under her shirt to help lift it off.

Jane smiled at his words, and lifted her arms so that he could pull off her shirt. She took it from him and simply tossed it over the stall wall, reaching behind herself with deft fingers and unclasping her own bra. She was anything but reluctant to do this with him.

She realized belatedly, as she slid her arms out of her bra and tossed it back with her shirt, that she didn't know what 'this' was just yet. She only knew she wanted to make him feel just as good as he had made her feel, and that while being able to see his big handprints on her thighs and ass was one of the most erotic things, it was bound to be a bitch to clean off after it dried, and it probably wasn't exactly healthy to ingest.

"The only thing you could've done to make that better was get a damn tongue ring," she teased breathlessly, as she fruitlessly groped for the knob to turn the shower on. She was obviously a little distracted, kissing him and trying to speak simultaneously.

"That could be arranged," Dirk smiled, pressing his mouth to hers once more. Truthfully, he had always been interested in gaining a few piercings, and this was too good of an excuse to pass up.

Noting that Jane was struggling to find the knob, Dirk reached out and easily found it with a practiced hand, then twisted it to the position that he figured would be best for them. Not cool, by any means, but definitely not the scalding hot water that he often preferred.

The water sprayed the back of his head, flattening out his hair and streaming down his facial features, most of it finding the bridge of his nose before continuing its fall down Jane's cheek. "Guess I'd better clean up the mess I started," Dirk joked, pausing their kiss for a moment and bringing a hand up to the breast that he had teased at.

Jane actually had to laugh, as he made his awful commentary-joke, and gave a long sigh to end it, tilting her head back until it rest against the shower's wall as he palmed at her breast. She felt the water ripple off of his fingers and onto her breast, down her stomach, dripping off of her heat that she knew was already wet on its own.

She reached up and found the shower nozzle, aiming it slightly better so that it flowed between them both, and her eyes roamed down to see that Dirk's cock was lying hard, purple-red and almost painful-looking, neglected as the oil slid off of it.

"I should really reward a performance like that- or, maybe, punish it, since it was poorly timed..." she purred, hands slipping down over his chest, to his stomach. “Poor Roxy is probably so confused..."

"Roxy's a smart cookie and not exactly new to the block. I'm sure she's laughing it up with her cats," he spoke in a low-tone, trying to maintain a nonchalant air as he was all too aware of the hand travelling down his front. "I know you were simply so enthralled with that topic of her cat, but let's get real, there's only one pussy that matters here."

Dirk's abdominals tensed as Jane's fingers traced over them, his dick throbbing a bit in anticipation of her touch. He'd been hard for quite a while, after all, and it was getting more difficult to restrain himself from hurrying their intimacies along. In an effort to persuade her, Dirk pressed his thumb against her nipple, his mouth finding her neck.

Jane did not hesitate, rather, only paused as she hovered her hand over his throbbing member. She wondered if this action would give her more of an honest answer, but dismissed that, as she trusted Dirk to be honest with her all the time anyway.

"Did you and Roxy ever...?" she trailed off, but the implication of her words lingered heavy and obvious in the air. The tone of Jane's voice sounded purely curious, not offended or on the verge of upset- or so she hoped. She really wouldn't have been mad, but she did want to know if her friends had ever fooled around right under her nose.

At her question, Dirk paused his attentions to her neck, pulling back to make eye contact with her properly. His eyebrows furrowed together a bit in question as to why she wanted to ask this now, but he answered Jane all the same. "Well, yeah. Once. She sorta asked me to be her first time, since she didn't quite trust anyone else and I'd already gotten a bit of experience by that time," he shrugged, eyes momentarily flicking away to the drain before regaining eye contact.

"I agreed in what I can now say was more of a hormonal decision than a 'helping a friend out' kind of one. Remember sophomore year when Rox and I missed a day of class and I said she was sick and I'd stayed to help her? Yeah..."

Jane was silent for a beat or two before she smiled soft and pecked his lips, closing her hand around him gently. "How sweet of you," she crooned. She pressed her lips down to his shoulder, up his neck, to his ear, and bit down gently at his earlobe.

"Although, I think we've established the fact that you're mine alone now," she purred. "All I'd ever want is you, after all." she curled her free hand up into the hair on the back of his head, and pulled rather hard, forcing his head back and leaning in to attack his throat with pretty aggressive bites and sucks as she made a languid, easy pace in contrast with her hand.

Dirk couldn't help but feel just a little bit of relief when she simply began to kiss his neck in response, despite knowing that it wouldn't be like Jane to blow a gasket over something that happened years ago. It was still nice to know for sure, though, and a light shiver ran through him when she nipped lightly at his ear.

An even sharper thrill ran through him when she continued speaking low and predatorily to him, her fingers snaking into his hair. When she yanked his head back, he eagerly obeyed, knowing that he was probably enjoying it a tad too much. "Hell fucking yes," Dirk groaned in answer, moving his hips forward to press up against her, the hand on her breast jumping back into action.

Jane made certain that she formed hickies and dark marks on his skin wherever her mouth moved. She wanted everyone else to know that he belonged to someone already, that this hot piece of ass was all hers. She wanted him to look in the mirror for a week to come and remember this.

She felt his hips move forward, and for an almost startling second, he was right up against her. His head was pushing at her lips and she could feel how _slick_ everything was, that it would only take a tiny, tiny bit of shifting, and she could be so full of him...

"I want you." she breathed against his throat, gripping tighter at his hair. "I want you, Dirk."

Her need came across well through her voice and the increasing tingle as his hair was pulled taut. Dirk knew exactly what she meant, he was all too aware of the slick heat that the tip of his cock had found itself at. Just the thought of being inside of Jane illicited a moan from him, because fuck did that sound like a great idea.

Removing his hand from her breast, he reached back and untangled the hand that was holding his head back from his hair, interlocking his fingers in her's. Leaning down, Dirk touched his forehead to Jane's, water dripping off his eyelids as he made eye contact with her.

"Are you... sure? I don't exactly have protection on me and..." he paused. "Have you ever gone all the way before?"

Jane wrinkled up her nose a little and looked away from him for a brief second. She considered it; he didn't have protection, and going out of the shower now to get it would kill the mood, and probably his hard-on, too, since the cool air would hit it and all...

"Oh, no, I've- erm," she turned a bit red. "Yeah. I've ... gone all the way. I'm more worried about protection..." she trailed off. "I mean, I'm taking birth control, so it should all be fine, and I'm pretty certain you don't have any STDs or anything?" she smiled a little. It was kind of a mood-killer, to talk about this stuff right before sex, but it was necessary.

"I'm okay with it, if you are."

"I'm clean and more than just a little okay with it," Dirk replied in a low voice, trying to re-establish the mood.

He proceeded to kiss the bridge of nose, then gradually lower until he found her lips. From there, Dirk kissed her with as much passion as he could muster, letting go of her hand to place it on her waist to make it easier to position himself. Slowly lifting her up, Dirk felt his cock slide down her slit before finding her hole with the tip. Reaching down with one hand, he lined himself up and then slowly pressed into her. Despite it not being Jane's first time, he didn't want to rush anything, not to mention that he was a slight sucker for punishment.

As he slid in though, Dirk felt his mind go hazy, the amazing heat and pressure of her walls around him building up a pleasurable sensation in his abdomen. When he finally found himself nestled deep inside Jane, he had to break off the kiss and drop his head into the nook of her neck, trying to pull himself back together. Dirk hadn't really bothered pursuing in sexual gratification with a partner for months and feeling Jane all around him was overwhelming. Dirk shook a little in pleasure and started whispering her name repeatedly into her neck, the occasional expletive sneaking in.

Jane appreciated the slowness- it had been a _very_ long time since anyone had given her any kind of pleasure, and she was essentially back to being as tight as she was before sex had been a thing. She winced a little bit- Dirk was by no means small- but all in all, it was a nice fit. After adjusting, she felt full and good and so, so excited.

She noticed his shaking and curses and the way he said her name, and she was unbelievably aroused, an ego boost if nothing else. She tilted her head down and brushed her face against the top of his head that he had exposed, humming into his hair. "You fit _perfectly."_

"Guess I'm your Cinderella," Dirk grinned into her shoulder, giving the skin a quick kiss.

Taking her words as a sign that she was ready for the next step and he pulled out till just his head was left in, then pushed all the way back in. Not as slowly as he had with the initial penetration, but still at a leisurely pace, he didn't want to hurt Jane and he enjoyed the intimacy of it.

He also didn't want to be completely lame and come early like a doofus, something that he had to worry about because the feel of Jane around his dick was amazing beyond words. Her walls were the perfect amount of tight, he could still move in and out freely while still have a glorious amount of pressure caressing his dick. Still, the most arousing thing to him was that it was Jane. He was here, in his shower, inside of her. Could feel her on him in more ways than he thought he ever would.

"Jane, you're so goddamn beautiful," he breathed, a moan following after those words as he repeated the slow in and out motion.

Jane gave a sort of breathy laugh at his words, but it turned into a moan too quickly. She did not share his sentiment- Jane had always sort of been insecure about her body, but she wasn't one to constantly fuss or vocalize it. She couldn't focus too hard on her own self-esteem, however, when he was moving in and out of her so neatly, slow and smooth and perfect for starting out.

"How long has it been?" she asked softly, lips moving down to his temple and kissing the skin there, as she let out a very soft, short moan, holding back a little. She was really just wondering how long it had been since he had last been sexually active like this- only because she wanted to know how long he would last, if he would need to pull out and take a break in order not to lose it too quickly.

"Around three months," he answered, a corner of his mouth curling up, knowing what Jane was getting at. "Do you need more attention?"

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Dirk lifted one of his hands to her breast again and circled the areola before teasing at her nipple. His mouth found the base of her neck and he sucked, nibbling lightly. With only one hand, he could only do the occasional shallow thrust now, but that was okay if he wanted Jane to get closer to the edge. He knew he was a bit closer than he'd care to admit, his dick hard and throbbing inside of her.

Jane had to admit she was a tiny bit amused. It had been much longer for her than that, at least triple the amount, and she had more stamina. She supposed it would just take time.

She grinned at him as he spoke and became so attentive. She liked open communication, she really appreciated the honesty and frankness of the whole thing. They would be good sex partners, she knew for certain.

"No, I don't- I shouldn't be too much longer either," she told him, running her fingers through his hair once, twice, three times. "I just want to be this close to you for as long as I can." she kissed his forehead.

Feeling her lips on his forehead, Dirk raised his head to give her a passionate kiss on the lips, his way of letting Jane know that he felt the same. Still, even though he wanted to be this intimate with her forever, it was complete torture to draw out their pleasure. A beautiful torture that he enjoyed every moment of, but torture all the same.

Removing his hand from her breast, Dirk returned it to her behind, promptly pulling out to his head and thrusting back into her, a bit faster than before. Moaning into their kiss, he kept up the pace, the friction making his heart beat faster.

Jane returned the passionate kiss, and as he grabbed at her behind with his now free hand, she gave a soft cry of delight and arched her back. She set her hands on his shoulders and held tight, pausing in the kiss after he moaned and keeping her lips against his even as she spoke.

"Come on, Dirk, you don't need to hold back." she goaded, out of breath and panting. "I want you. You feel so good- God! _Fuck_ me, come o-on, nnnhgnh...!"

With this encouragement, Dirk finally began to fuck her with no inhibitions. He began to thrust as hard as he could, trying to go just that much deeper, the sound of their wet skin hitting each other driving him on. He started giving small gasps in between thrusts while still keeping his lips pressed to hers needily.

He could feel the telltale signs of the pull in his loins warning him of just how close he was now. "Ja- _ane."_ Dirk moaned her name loudly to let her know.

Refusing to slow his pace, though, he kept at it, keeping himself from letting himself come with the desire to hear her come first. Or at least let him know that she was at that point, too.

Jane gave a loud cry in response to her name, and began to tighten her grip on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin and creating deep half-moon marks that would quickly vanish when she moved. "God! Oh _God,_ Dirk!"

She tensed up, her body went rigid and her head spun. She was nearly cramping up from how tightly she was holding herself together. She was impossibly close, and aimed to let him know by throwing her head back and resting it against the shower wall, giving a loud cry of his name again.

With the cry of his name in his ears, Dirk couldn't hold out any longer and with the next hard thrust he came inside of her. As his skin flushed and a searing spark blinded him to everything that was happening, he called out her name, his head tucked into her chest as he shook. His body continued to thrust into her at its fast pace, cock pulsing as it released Dirk's seed inside her.

Jane had to admit- she was not going to be willing to use condoms too often in the future. Safe sex was important, yes, but there was nothing like the feeling he had just given her. She enjoyed the sensation of his semen spilling inside of her, nearly dripping out, making her so _full_ and warm, and she knew he was going to be intricately part of her for a while now.

The sensation and emotion combined, as he said her name and released inside of her, made her reach her peak as he came down from his. She cried out, letting go entirely and coming undone before him. Cheeks red and body hot all over, eyes rolled up and mouth open slightly as she said his name followed and preceded by expletives, she came around him.

Dirk had slowed down by the time Jane reached her climax, but he dutifully thrusted into her a few more times as she tightened around him to help her ride out her release. Hearing her cry out, he opened his eyes and watched her, a soft smile reaching his face knowing that he was the one who had helped push her into this state. The afterglow of his own release made him feel warm and tingly all over, aided by the warm flow of water that cascaded over them.

He could feel his cock slowly returning to its flaccid state, but he wanted to stay inside her warmth for as long as possible, feeling their hot fluids mixing together. In the meantime, Dirk placed gentle kisses on her neck, waiting for her to wind down and relax.

Jane came down from the high gradually, breathing shallow and uneven. She let out a soft laugh of delight- nothing mocking or mean, she was just so _happy,_ so content. She relaxed her hold on his shoulders and ran her fingers through his wet hair as he kissed her neck, and when she could breathe, she watched him as she spoke.

"Mmm, wow..."

Dirk gave a pleased hum when Jane began to play with his hair, and looked back up at her through his wet lashes. At her comment, he rose to kiss her on the lips, still all gentle, not like the heated ones that had passed between them just moments before. "More like fucking fantastic," he drawled back. "Emphasis on the 'fanta.'"

Grinning, he pressed their foreheads together before giving her a quick peck to the nose. "Guess we should finish actually cleaning up," Dirk suggested, lifting her a little to disengage his spent dick from her, slick with both his semen and her fluids.

"I'm going to be so sore," She laughed, as she hugged his neck and stayed still so that he could pull out. Her body gave a bit of a tremor at the new, empty feeling she was graced with upon exit. "I haven't done anything like that in ... jeeze, way longer than I can even remember." she sighed.

She didn't want to let him go, she wanted to remain held up by him, but she knew that was impractical. She unwound her legs, and stood on her own two feet, pouting as she realized how much shorter she was than him for the millionth time in her life. His flaccid cock touched her hip, and on a 'normal' woman it would touch her lower thigh. She leaned back against the shower wall and sized him up with her eyes, from his neck to his knees. "I think you need to get shorter." she finally determined.

Dirk helped her down and then looked quizzically down at her when Jane started eyeing him critically. At her comment, he gave an easy laugh. "Hey, don't bring me down to your level," he winked. "It's not my fault you're vertically challenged."

To add insult to injury, but also because he found her pouting face to be completely endearing, Dirk wrapped his arms over her shoulders and pulled her close against him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his middle and his still over-sensitive dick gave a sharp spark as their bodies pressed together.


End file.
